Baba, I Miss You
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: KrisHo with Chibi Sehun, Sekuel Call Me Mama/ "Muniyaaa, Baba" Baby Hunnie yang sedang galau pasca ditinggal Baba Yifan. Enjoy Readersss...


**.**

**KrisHo Fanfiction**

**.**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**"****BABA, I MISS YOU****"**

**Sekuel of CALL ME MAMA**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**WARNING: ****GS for Suho****, ****Chibi Sehun, Typo, etc**

**.**

**.**

…**KrisHo****…**

**.**

**.**

.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia sudah habis akal untuk membujuk putra tunggalnya yang tidak mau berhenti menangis. Mulai dari menimang dan menggendong untuk meredakan tangis Sehun, sampai memberi susu, namun Sehun tak juga kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hunnie sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah malam sayang, Ayo Hunnie tidur sama Mama". bujuk Joonmyeon lagi sambil membelai kepala anaknya.

Bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, Sehun semakin histeris. Dan kembali membuat Joonmyeon panik.

"Huwaaaa huks Baba... Baba" Sehun terus memanggil Ayah-nya ditengah tangisnya.

Joonmyeon sedari tadi tahu bahwa anaknya ini hanya menginginkan Ayahnya. Tapi saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Wu Yifan suaminya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan baru akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Namun anaknya yang masih kecil ini mana mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Joonymyeon, yang Sehun tau ia hanya ingin Baba-nya.

"Ba hiks baa... Muniyaa hikss Baba" rengek Sehun lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Joonmyeon.

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu Joonmyeon akan meradang ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya 'Muniya', namun kali ini pengecualian. Joonmyeon membiarkan Sehun memanggilnya demikian karena tak tega memarahi anaknya yang sedang galau pasca ditinggal Baba-nya.

"Baba nanti akan pulang. Hunnie sama Mama dulu sekarang tidurnya ya nak" masih berusaha membujuk anaknyaa.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala kecilnya dengan kuat, tanda ia tida menyukai apa yang dikatakan Mama-nya.

"Ayolah Baby, apa Hunnie tidak lelah menangis terus? ini sudah malam sayang" Joonmyeon menatap sedih anaknya.

Sudah lewat satu jam dari jam tidur Sehun, dan selama sejam itu dihabiskan Sehun dengan menangis karena tak menemukan sang Ayah yang biasa menemaninya hingga tertidur. Joonmyeon khawatir Sehun akan sakit jika terus menangis, apalagi melihat mata dan hidung buah hatinya sudah memerah karna terus menangis.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan serewel ini karena ditinggal Yifan. Ini bukan pertama kali Yifan pergi, namun sebelumnya Sehun tidak sehisteris ini. Mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah mulai tumbuh besar, sehingga ikatan batin antara Sehun dan Yifan semakin kuat. Sehingga saat ia tidak melihat Ayahnya yang biasa ada dirumah membuat Sehun kehilangan. Ahh uri Sehun sedang rindu ternyata.

Joonmyeon melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah tidak akan mengganggu jika menelepon Yifan pada jam segini. Ia tau Yifan pasti sangat lelah mengurusi pekerjaannya. Namun Joonmyeon sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harap dengan mendengar suara Yifan, anaknya akan bisa lebih tenang.

Joonmyeon pun mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi kontak Yifan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap kepala Sehun yang masih terisak-isak. Joonmyeon hampir putus asa saat Yifan tak juga mengangkat telepon nya.

"Haishh apa dia sudah tidur" gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hallo sayang" senyum Joonmyeon merekah saat mendengar suara Yifan diseberang teleponnya.

"Yifan, kau sudah tidur? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Belum, aku baru selesai meeting dan ini baru sampai di hotel. Kenapa sayang?" lanjut Yifan lagi.

"Selarut ini baru selesai? Kau pasti lelah sekali"

"Tapi lelahku hilang saat mendengar suaramu. Joonmyeon, itu suara Sehun? Dia belum tidur? Sehun menangis?" ternyata Yifan dapat mendengar isakan-isakan Sehun melalui ponselnya.

"Inilah dia masalahnya kenapa aku menelpon mu sekarang. Anakmu mengamuk, Sehun dari tadi menangis mencarimu. Aku benar-benar bingung menghadapinya" desah Joonmyeon frustasi.

"Anakku jelas merindukan Baba tampannya" kekeh Yifan dari seberang telepon.

"Berhenti tertawa Yifan. Lebih baik sekarang kau ajak Sehun berbicara sebelum dia semakin membuat keributan dan membangunkan satu apartement. Aku tidak mau sampai ada tetangga yang merasa terganggu"

"Baiklah. Berikan teleponnya pada Sehun"

Joonmyeon langsung mengubah mode loudspeaker pada ponselnya untuk memudahkan Sehun mendengar suara Baba-nya.

"Hunnie, uljima baby. Coba dengar siapa yang ingin bicara pada Hunnie" Joonmyeon mendekatkan ponselnya kearah Sehun.

"Sehunnie... " panggil Yifan

Langsung tangis Sehun berhenti saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Baba..." pekik Sehun. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Iya ini Baba sayang" lanjut Yifan lagi.

"Baba" Sehun memandang kamar berkeliling. Mencari sosok Baba-nya. Namun nihil. Sehun tidak menemukan sosok Baba-nya.

"Baba" panggilnya lagi lirih.

"Iya nak. Kenapa Sehun belum tidur?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih bingung mencari dimana Baba-nya. Ia mendengar suara Baba-nya namun tidak melihat wujudnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Ibu.

"Muniya... Baba" mungkin maksud Sehun adalah dimana Baba-nya.

"Aigoo uri Sehunie mencari Baba heum?" kekeh Joonmyeon saat mengerti Sehun yang kebingungan mencari wujud Baba-nya.

"Kenapa Joon? Kenapa Sehun diam saja?" tanya Yifan penasaran karna tak mendengar lagi suara anaknya.

"Anakmu bingung Baba. Dia terkejut mendengar suaramu tapi tidak melihat dirimu. Kita video call saja, biar Sehun bisa melihat wajahmu" Joonmyeon langsung menekan-nekan layar pada ponselnya dan tak lama wajah Yifan sudah muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Sehunnie, kajja. Lihat Baba" Joonmyeon mendekatkan ponselnya kehadapan Sehun.

"Babaaaaaaa " Sehun langsung memekik girang dan bertepuk tangan saat melihat wajah Baba-nya.

"Hey jagoan Baba. Nakal sekali. Membuat Mama repot eoh?"

"Hihihihi Baba... Baba" Sehun semakin tertawa senang mendengar suara Baba-nya.

"Dia senang sekali Fan. Dia sangat merindukanmu" ucap Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum saat melihat putranya yang bermain bahagia pada ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Baba-nya.

"Muniyaa, Baba.. " Sehun menatap kebelakang pada Mamanya dan kembali menunjuk ponselnya. Seolah memberi tahu dia dapat melihat Baba-nya.

"Iya sayang. Itu Baba. Sehun senang?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dan dibalas anggukan bersemangat dari Sehun.

"Sehunnie tadi menangis? Kenapa anak Baba cengeng begini?" Yifan mencoba menampilkan aegyo pada Sehun. Dan tentu saja hasilnya gagal total.

"Baba... no no" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai meniru perkataan Yifan saat melarangnya melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia tersenyum menampilkan eye smile beserta empat buah giginya.

Sepuluh menit berselang, Sehun kini sudah tertidur. Lelah menangis dan lelah tertawa membuatnya tertidur ditengah kegiatan bercandanya dengan sang Ayah. Walau hanya bisa merespon dengan mengucapkan Baba berulang kali sambil tertawa, namun Sehun mengerti kalau Ayahnya sedang mengajaknya bercanda. Dengan diiringi lagu tiga beruang yang dinyanyikan Yifan, Sehun pun terlelap.

Terkadang Joonmyeon merasa heran, bagaimana bisa anaknya terlelap dengan mendengar suara horor Yifan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah mengizinkan Yifan menyanyikan satu lagupun untuknya, meskipun Yifan sangat ingin melakukannya. Suara Yifan mengerikan, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Joonmyeon.

"Sehun tertidur" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Syukurlah, dia pasti lelah" Yifan tersenyum lembut menatap wajah anaknya yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik istrinya.

"Kau juga pasti lelah sayang seharian mengurus Sehun sendirian. Tidurlah sekarang". Ujar Yifan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan anaknya.

"Terima kasih Yeobo. Kau sangat membantu. Kau pasti juga sangat lelah. Maafkan aku yang sudah merepotkanmu". Ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada menyesal.

"Sehun juga anakku Joon, sudah seharusnya aku ikut mengurusnya. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat".

"Cepat pulang, bukan hanya Sehun, aku juga merindukanmu". Joonmyeon menampilkan senyum angelic yang selalu disukai Yifan.

"Baiklah Nyonya Wu. Good night angel"

"Goodnight dragon" Joonmyeon pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dan langsung menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Jaljayo Wu Family ~~~

.

.

**...THE END...**

**.**

**.**

Hallo /lambai-lambai/. Masih adakah yang ingat dengan saya? Kalau sama Wu Family kita masih ingat dong yaaa. Sehun kecil kita masi tetap nakal dong yaa. Terima kasih berat buat kalian semua yang sudah bersedia mereview Call Me Mama. Wow kalian luar biasa. Saya takjub melihat jumlah review-nya. Terima kasih amazing readers /bow/. Dan sekuel ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian-kalian semua. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu karna saya yang terlalu lama buron. Dan mungkin setelah ini bakal buron lagi, hiatus saya belum selesai cuy. Harusnya masih sampai oktober nanti, maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Beresi pendidikan dulu yaa. Ini juga sebagai lepas kangen saya menulis, jadi mian nee kalo hasilnya gak seperti yang diharapkan. Review-review kalian membuat semangat bangkit lagi. Dan comeback nya EXO Call Me Baby kali ini juga buat teringat akan FF Call Me Mama. Sebenarnya terlintas pengen buat Call Me Daddy waktu kemaren heboh-hebohnya. Cuma sayang Sehun-nya uda pinter manggil Baba. Disimpan ajadeh buat ChanBaek. Adakah Chanbaek shipper disini? Okedeh, sampai jumpa kapan-kapan... Review lagi yaa. Yang mau nyari saya bisa liat di Bio. Kali ini saya bakal meninggalkan jejak. Bay-bay... Pyeonggg~~~


End file.
